


Before It's Midnight

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets really drunk and Miles takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It's Midnight

It was another Wednesday night on Arctic Monkeys' US tour and Miles was leading completely drunk Alex to the hotel room they were sharing. Miles was not quite sober himself but it was nothing compared to his friend's state which was unusual cause it was more often the other way round. His friend was barely standing, wobbling on his feet as they struggled on the stairs. Finally, after what seemed to be twice the time it would normally take, Mles opened the door with on hand, the other on Alex's waist to prevent him from falling down on the floor.

Alex started giggling uncontrollably when Miles was taking his shirt off, muttering things like “Mi, if I knew how much you wanted me undressed we wouldn’t be at this bar for so long.” Miles was just laughing at his friend’s drunken babbling. When he was done with undressing Alex, who was now standing just in his boxers, he froze for a little moment. Alex was looking so good topless, his stomach pale and flat, v-shape coming down under a waistband of his boxers.  _Oi, Miles, calm down. It’s Alex you’re looking at._ He snapped out of it and put Alex to his bed before taking a shower.

Once Miles was out the bathroom, he looked on the bed and breathed with relief when he saw Alex sleeping. He lay in his own bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep when he felt someone’s hand on his waist and a body sneaking under the duvet.

“The fuck are you doing?” he asked, turning to face half asleep Alex, who was now cuddling and nuzzling his neck like a small kitten. 

He would lie if he said that he wasn’t enjoying it but it was just wrong. It was Alex, his friend, and he was not hugging him like a friend would hug another friend. 

“My bed is uncomfortable,” Alex opened his sleepy eyes and gave him a pleading look.

“Your bed is exactly the same as mine, Al.”

“It’s not. There’s no Miles Kane in it,” Alex mumbled against Miles’s neck, making him gasp a little.

Miles didn’t know what to do. He knew this was wrong, but it felt so fucking nice. He knew that in the morning Alex wouldn’t remember a thing or act like he doesn’t. But Miles stopped caring in a minute Alex’s lips met his own and in that moment it felt just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic originally posted on Tumblr but I had to rewrite it a bit, hope you enjoyed it :) x


End file.
